


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao, Alpha Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Alpha Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Mulan (1998) Fusion, Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Kim Minseok | Xiumin are Best Friends, M/M, Omega Heechul, Omega Oh Sehun, Omega Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol-centric, Supernatural Elements, Traditions, War, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Kudos: 6





	Untitled

**10:30 AM**

When omegas turn eighteen years old,they are to married off to an alpha in arrangement by both families.Sometimes,but not always,the arrangement won't go through the first time and the omega will have to wait a year or two for another alpha.There are some omegas who are never married off and continue to do housework for their families,or simply wait and get married to an alpha on their own terms.

Park Chanyeol is currently shaping up to be the former,whether he likes it or not.

You see,out of the population of the kingdom of Asia,forty percent are omegas half of them being female and the other half being male. 


End file.
